Wireless communication systems employing Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS) are available. A DAS typically includes one or more host units, optical fiber cable or other suitable transport infrastructure, and multiple remote antenna units. A radio base station is often employed at the host unit location commonly known as a base station hotel, and the DAS provides a means for distribution of the base station's downlink and uplink signals among multiple remote antenna units. The DAS architecture with routing of signals to and from remote antenna units can be either fixed or reconfigurable.
A DAS is advantageous from a signal strength and throughput perspective because its remote antenna units are physically close to wireless subscribers. The benefits of a DAS include reducing average downlink transmit power and reducing average uplink transmit power, as well as enhancing quality of service and data throughput.
Despite the progress made in wireless communications systems, a need exists for improved methods and systems related to wireless communications.